Dis quelque chose
by DisneyTrash
Summary: Quels sont les premiers mots qu'une personne dit à son âme sœur ? Korra et Asami vivent dans un univers où cette phrase qui fait basculer votre vie est inscrite sur votre corps... Voici leur rencontre


**Note d'auteur :** **Bonjour, bonjour ! Oui je sais j'ai rien publié depuis des lustres ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Non je plaisante, partez pas ! Sérieusement je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai juste pas le temps... J'ai le nouveau chapitre en préparation mais comme j'aime avoir de l'avance, il faut que je l'écrive complètement avant de vous donner quelque chose. C'est pourquoi, en attendant et pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster plusieurs one-shots ! C'est la fête ! Bref, il y aura du Korrasami (duh!), du Clexa, du Shoot... En fait, je crois que c'est tout. Le principe ? Ma bêta m'a donné trois univers avec trois couples différents : donc j'obéis et j'écris !**

 **Ainsi voici le premier sur le thème de « soul-mate » : cet univers a pour règle que les personnes possèdent depuis leur naissance, tatoué sur leur corps, la première phrase qu'ils prononceront à THE ONE ! Apparemment d'habitude, il s'agit de la première phrase que son âme-soeur nous dit... Donc désolée si cela en gêne certains !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira ! En attendant, sachez qu'à partir de maintenant je fais un régime aux commentaires (si si ça existe!) alors nourrissez-moi de toutes vos forces !**

 **Et avant que j'oublie merci à tous ceux qui s'arrêtent ne serait-ce qu'un instant ! On (écrivains) n'est pas grand chose sans vous (lecteurs) !;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Dis quelque chose**

Korra tapait du pied en soupirant bruyamment devant la salle de réunion. Elle se tortillait en essayant de soulager la sensation étrange dans son dos. Son tatouage la démangeait : elle était persuadée que celui qui avait inventé cette stupide idée de tatouage indélébile n'avait pas pensé à TOUTES les conséquences. Certes, il était utile de connaître la première phrase que l'on dirait à son âme sœur sauf si bien sûr on se retrouvait avec quelque chose de banal comme « Bonjour » et dans ce cas, bon courage ! Korra avait son tatouage le long de sa colonne vertébrale ce qui avait posé quelques problèmes au moment du déchiffrage... L'Avatar se colla contre le mur pour se soulager mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait quitté la nation du feu quelques semaines auparavant. Sa formation était achevée. Elle n'avait aucune raison de rester... La ville que son prédécesseur avait bâtie semblait un choix logique pour sa nouvelle destination. Korra adorait Republic City ! Tout y était si vivant et dynamique ! Elle avait rencontré quelques déboires mais entre sa nouvelle famille au temple de l'air, les voleurs à attraper et les matchs de pro-bending, la capitale de l'harmonie était un petit paradis pour Korra. Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui étant censé être son premier jour en tant qu'Avatar... Enfin en tant qu'Avatar reconnu devant servir à quelque chose et donc se devant aussi d'assister aux réunions importantes de la vie politique de Republic City... Korra s'était préparée. Vraiment. Elle s'était levée ce matin-là avec détermination, elle avait noté quelques questions, des sujets qu'elle aurait aimé aborder, vraiment elle était plutôt fière de son investissement. Même Naga avait adopté un air sérieux ! Pas forcément crédible mais au moins elle essayait ! Korra s'était donc présentée à l'heure devant la mairie où elle avait attendu Tenzin et Lin qui assisteraient aussi à la réunion. La suite fut presque parfaite : le maire ne parlait pas trop, les voix restaient à un niveau courtois, Naga avait arrêté d'aboyer à chaque fois qu'un serveur entrait... Non vraiment, Korra l'avait bien sentit cette journée.

Et puis elle était arrivée. En retard. Magnifique. Embarrassée. L'Avatar n'avait jamais entendu le mot « pardon » autant de fois en trois minutes ! Korra avait tellement été subjuguée par la nouvelle arrivante, que lorsque vint son tour de se présenter, elle resta complètement muette. La jeune inconnue, crut certainement à une insulte de sa part car elle ne parla pas en retour. Le maire Raiko annonça que la belle se nommait Asami Sato et qu'elle codirigeait avec son père la plus grande entreprise jamais... Et Korra n'entendit absolument pas le reste de la phrase car son cerveau était branché sur une seule chose : Asami. C'est étrange parfois comment un mot, une sonorité, peut prendre un aspect si significatif dans votre vie. On se le répète, on le teste, on le savoure. Puis on se rend compte que cette toute petite chose sans importance est devenue le centre de votre pensée. Korra pensait à Asami. Même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'Asami pense à Korra aux vues de l'indifférence flagrante qu'elle manifestait à son égard. Mais peu importe, car la réunion reprenait et l'Avatar était attendu au tournant. Sujet : Naga. Comment défendre sa meilleure amie qui lui avait toujours servi de monture mais qui détruisait absolument tout sur son passage ? Argument numéro 1 : Naga n'a pas conscience qu'un établi en bois pouvait se casser si on fonçait dedans. Argument numéro 2 : Korra faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était le grand et puissant Avatar ! Oui bon, la jeune fille n'avait non plus passé des heures sur ses arguments... Mais bref ! Tout allait donc très bien quand Korra entendit pour la première fois, la voix d'Asami.

« C'est tout ? dit la jeune femme en fixant avec détermination Korra.

– Mademoiselle Sato, Avatar Korra est nouvelle au monde contemporain, elle a été...

– Je connais son histoire, maître Tenzin. Mais cela n'excuse en rien la manière dont elle se comporte depuis trois semaines !

– Mais...

– Avatar Korra a eu au moins cinq rappels à l'ordre de la part du chef de la police ! N'importe quel idiot aurait compris, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors je veux bien me montrer compréhensive, la preuve j'interviens seulement au bout de trois semaines. Mais puisque vous ne semblez pas savoir contrôler votre élève maître Tenzin, il serait peut-être temps de mettre les choses au clair !

– Mademoiselle Sato...

– Avatar Korra a quitté les tribus de l'eau depuis trois ans maintenant ! Alors ne me dites pas qu'elle souffre encore du décalage entre les sociétés du nord et du sud ! Future Industries a participé aux réparations de la ville en donnant avec plaisir les fonds nécessaires. Mais au-delà des coûts matériels, il existe un vrai danger pour nos citoyens !

– Je comprends tout à fait votre opi...

– Avatar Korra. »

A ce moment-là, les deux jeunes femmes se firent face et le silence s'imposa de lui-même dans la salle. Korra pensait à mille et une insultes (cachées sous de jolis compliments) qu'elle pourrait cracher à la magnifique figure de son interlocutrice. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration qui à sa grande surprise se retrouva soudainement bloquée dans ses poumons. Asami avait sourit... Pour être plus précise, Asami venait là à l'instant de sourire, à elle, Korra... Par conséquent, l'oxygène était devenu une chose très dérisoire et tant pis pour ce qui était de respirer !

« Avatar Korra ? »

Et si en plus, elle parlait avec un ton inquiet se disait Korra, jamais elle ne réussirait à aligner deux phrases. Voilà pourquoi, de manière très digne et pas du tout humiliante, la jeune femme referma sa bouche, pris un air outré et sortit en trombe de la salle !

Ainsi elle se tenait là, tapant du pied et soupirant en se répétant qu'elle aurait pu dire ceci, se comporter comme cela... Mais Asami lui avait fait tellement d'effet ! Korra sentait encore quelques frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Depuis que la jeune femme s'était présentée en retard, Korra n'avait pas osé lui parler directement. Elle avait peur que les mots ne correspondent pas à ceux qui étaient écris dans son dos. Savoir que cette phrase était destinée à un être et un seul était terrifiant pour Korra. Son âme sœur... Elle avait cru d'abord que Mako était le bon, elle s'était répétée pendant un an que peu importait ce qui était écrit, ses sentiments suffisaient à la rendre heureuse. Mako avait été de son avis, il avait caché toute sa vie, son tatouage, l'oubliant presque... Mais le soir de leur première fois, ils durent affronter ensemble la réalité. Korra n'avait pas changé d'avis malgré tout mais Mako... Avec le recul, elle comprenait mieux à présent ses raisons même si elle en avait beaucoup souffert. Au final, Korra était devenue beaucoup plus renfermée sur le sujet. Dès qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui plaisait, elle se figeait et n'osait pas. Asami en était la preuve vivante... Korra aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la courtiser ou ne serait-ce que lui répondre, mais la peur était un compagnon trop possessif ces derniers mois.

« Avatar Korra ? »

 _Et zut, de_ _flûte, de..._ pensa la jeune femme lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Asami. Elle se tenait là à quelques pas avec un peu de rouge aux joues et un regard inquiet. Probablement incertaine de la conduite à avoir, de l'accueil qu'elle recevrait si elle s'avançait d'un pas de plus. Korra ne pouvait que la comprendre, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et la regardait comme un morceau de viande. Enfin, comme une végétarienne face à un morceau de viande...

« Korra, je peux t'appeler Korra ? Non... Oui ? Hum, écoute, je suis vraiment désolée pour se qui s'est passé dans la salle, je t'assure que ce n'était mon intention de débarquer et de t'insulter à la première occasion ! Non que je ne pense pas ce que j'ai dit mais j'aurais dû être plus diplomate... C'est vraiment étrange parce que ce matin je m'étais préparée devant un miroir et tout ! Enfin pas du genre narcissique juste pour avoir un aperçu et puis ensuite je suis arrivée et tu étais là et j'ai juste... Enfin je n'ai compris bien sûr tout de suite mais après cela m'est venu si naturellement. En fait, j'ai réalisé que je venais de prononcer la phrase tatoué sur mon corps depuis ma naissance un quart de seconde trop tard... C'est pas tout les jours qu'on réalise que son âme sœur est l'Avatar ! Et puis tu disais rien et j'ai pris peur ! Je me suis dit : Wah ! Bravo Asami ! Tu l'as tellement dégoûté qu'elle préfère t'ignorer ! Mais en même temps quand je t'ai vu sortir, je pouvais pas juste... Je sais pas comment t'expliquer. Toute ma vie j'ai regardé ces trois mots sur mon avant-bras en me disant que je devais avoir l'une des pires répliques au monde ! Imagine que la première chose que tu diras à ton âme sœur est une phrase aussi pathétique que « C'est tout ? » et crois-moi tu souhaiteras presque ne jamais la rencontrer ! Mais quand j'ai compris que c'était toi, mon cerveau s'est branché en mode toi et... et... Attend pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est moi qui te fais pleurer ?! Oh put... Korra je suis désolée ! Je vais partir ok ? Tu ne me verras plus jamais ! Franchement qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de cette histoire d'âme sœur ! Je... »

Korra n'était décidément pas douée avec les mots, c'est pourquoi ses lèvres se retrouvèrent mystérieusement sur celles d'Asami. C'est pourquoi ses mains encerclèrent la taille fine de cette magnifique femme qui en un instant avait détruit son monde. Korra pleurait aussi. Parce qu'enfin elle tenait le bon chapitre sous les yeux. Le bonheur était assez cruel finalement.

« Korra ! Attend, attend ! Parle-moi. »

Mais l'Avatar préféra pleurer encore un peu, juste le temps de sentir contre sa peau la texture et l'odeur d'Asami. Là, cachée dans son cou, Korra respirait, embrassait et dès que l'autre essayait de voir son visage, elle la serrait plus fort contre son corps. C'était là sa place.

« Korra... »

Asami ne disait plus rien à présent, elle profitait aussi du silence, elle caressait cet autre corps qui lui appartenait. Korra sentait la main dans ses cheveux et elle entendait doucement la petite musique que fredonnait Asami. Une berceuse. Alors la jeune femme se détacha, elle plongea son regard dans cette nouvelle couleur qui lui semblait si lumineuse et sublime, elle sourit aussi car le bonheur était certes cruel mais tellement nécessaire.

« Korra ? »

L'Avatar ouvrit la bouche, une fois, deux fois, puis dans un troisième soupir, elle parla : « J'avais si peur de ne jamais te trouver... ».


End file.
